The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and particularly to an address input buffer of a semiconductor memory device.
Generally, in a semiconductor memory device, an address input buffer is used for converting an address input data of a transistor-transistor logic (TTL) level into an address input data of a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) level, and increasing the noise margin. However, in a semiconductor memory device, as the capacity of the memory device increases, the number of addresses increases and twice as many address input buffers as addresses are necessary. Thus, the address input buffer ordinarily numbers twice that of the addresses; half are used as column address buffers and the rest as row address buffers. Therefore, the number of addresses is increased according to the increase in the capacity of the semiconductor memory device, and with more addresses comes more address input buffers, which brings about increased layout area.